Thank You, Viktor Krum!
by Blue Leah
Summary: Krum helps Ron get Hermione to dance. Written for Chamber of Secrets FAD Contest.


Written for the fourth week of the Chamber of Secrets's 4th edition of the FAD Contest

--

"Never married, for some reason," I added.

"You amaze me," said Hermione.

We all joined in laughter**. **Hermione was so beautiful when she laughed. I could watch her all—

Someone thrust an invitation into my hands.

"You look vunderful."

I look vunder—No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be! This was my chance to finally get with Hermione and _he_ has to be here?

"Viktor!" Hermione shrieked.

My heart sank to my feet with an extremely and unusually loud thud I hoped no one else heard. Of course she's happy he's here. They did date after all.

"I didn't know you were—goodness—its lovely to see—how are you?"

Who cares? Why did his name have to be on this stupid invitation?

"How come you're here?" I blurted without thinking as I usually do.

"Fleur invited me," he replied, eyebrows raised.

Don't be a git, _Vicky_; we knew why you're here—to woo back Hermione. Well, I won't stand for it!

Harry, at that moment, escorted Krum to his seat. Good thing. I was just about to hex his brain to gelatin. It would have been easy considering he doesn't have much of one.

"You could have been nicer to Viktor," Hermione said, giving me a stern look.

"We all know why he's here."

"To see his friend, Fleur's wedding?"

"Hrrmph."

Could she not see the truth? Was she _that_ blinded by his so-called charm? Oh, Hermione, you're not that kind of girl.

"Go find a seat, you lot, we're ready to begin," Ginny said appearing at the end of the aisle with Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, our parents, and the blushing bride herself. My heart beat faster as I looked at Fleur in her wedding dress. Now _that's_ charm.

"Jealous much?" George whispered in my ear as we made our way to Harry.

"Time to sit down," said Fred," or we're going to get run over by the bride."

I wished a certain someone had been run over by the bride.

Harry, Hermione, and I grabbed seats in the second row behind Fred and George. Fortunately, Hermione sat with us and not Krum. Her cheeks were still rather pink, though. I hoped she wasn't thinking about him.

I also hoped she hadn't noticed that stupid thing growing on his chin. Did he think that made him look more mature? Maybe Hermione thought he looked too old now! I wonder if I should grow one.

"Did you see he's grown a stupid little beard?" I asked Harry loud enough for Hermione to hear.

Harry grunted.

I wished for the wedding to go fast so Krum could go home. Let's go, Fleur, get down the aisle.

Finally, Bill and Charlie appeared at the front. I must have missed my parents walking down the aisle. No problem. I know what they look like.

"Ooooh!" Hermione swiveled in her seat.

Do not look at Krum. Oh, it's the bride. Merlin's beard, she's beautiful. Lucky Bill.

"Ladies and gentlemen," came the singsong voice of the tufty-haired wizard presiding over the ceremony.

Fleur looked absolutely radiant up there standing next to Bill. I wondered what that would be like if it was me instead. Who would the bride be? My imagination drifted until I saw myself standing at the front of the marquee wearing Bill's dress robes with a bushy brown-haired brown-eyed witch standing next to me in Fleur's dress. It's all just fantasy. She didn't want me. She wanted _him._

"…I declare you bonded for life."

The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand and silver stars fell over the couple. The golden balloons used as decoration burst open revealing birds of paradise and tiny gold bells. This was all very elaborate. Don't get any ideas, Vicky. You are not doing any of this with my girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The wizard ordered. "If you would please stand up!"

Reluctantly, I did so and our surroundings changed into a canopy filled with tables and a dance floor. I would have to remember this if I ever get married.

"Smooth," I said aloud as waiters popped up around us with trays of food and drink.

My stomach growled at the sight. Ah, food.

"We should go and congratulate them!" Hermione stood on tiptoe to see Bill and Fleur crowded around a bunch of well-wishers.

Don't spot Krum!

"We'll have time later," I said hoping to get her down off her toes.

I snatched three butterbeers off the tray of a passing waiter and handed them to Hermione and Harry.

"Hermione, cop hold, let's grab a table….Not there! Nowhere near Muriel—"

I'd rather eat dung than sit with her, although I'd rather sit with her than with Krum.

I led the way across the empty dance floor glancing to my left and right, hoping to avoid Krum if he should appear. Oh, good. The only table we could fit at contained Luna Lovegood. Well, she's better than Viktor Krum and leaves no open spots.

"All right if we join you?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she replied too happily. "Daddy's just gone to give Bill and Fleur our present."

I'd pay to witness the newlyweds opening that.

"What is it, a lifetime's supply of Gurdyroots?"

"No, no, we don't reckon they need that right now," Luna replied with a funny look.

The band started to play. I took a big gulp of my butterbeer as Bill and Fleur began the traditional first dance. I wondered what it would be like to dance with Hermione. I'll never know. She doesn't want to dance with me. She'd rather dance with Krum. Who wouldn't? He's the international Quidditch star.

"I like this song." Luna swayed oddly in time to the music. She stood up and began twirling her arms.

"She's great, isn't she?" I said. Such a free spirit she is, I'm finally beginning to understand Luna. I may be slow, as Hermione reminds me, but I get there eventually.

No! Come back, Luna! Demand your seat back! Please!

Hermione look flustered as Krum sat in the empty chair. Bloody hell. How does he have the ability to do that to her? He needed to stop.

"Who is that man in the yellow?" Krum scowled.

Who cares? Unless you want to date him. Is that what you want, Krum? I can help you with that.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," I announced. I wanted to add _care to have me hook you two up?_, but instead my mouth chose that moment to say to Hermione, "Come and dance."

No, no, why did I leave myself open like that? I couldn't tell if she was happy or not that I asked. She stood up! To dance with me or run away to laugh at me? Bloody mouth. Why did you have to betray me? She's not going away! She's coming toward me! She raised her hand. Don't hit me! She took hold of my hand and led me to the dance floor.

The tune changed to a slow one as soon as we reached the throng of dancers. Hermione placed her arms around my waist sending a shiver up my spine. I put my arms around her back. Oh, she felt so good. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes as we swayed to the music. This must be what heaven felt like.

"Thank you, Krum!"

"What?" Hermione lifted her head and opened her eyes.

Put your head back down!

"Nothing," I replied.

She made a soft sound and placed her head back on my chest. Yes, thank you very much for being invited, Viktor Krum!

--

Most of the dialogue has been taken from Chapter 8 "The Wedding" from JK Rowling's _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._


End file.
